Memoirs of the Enigmatic Love
by jenitwinx14
Summary: Jiraiya managed to survive oh his last battle from Pain on his infiltration mission. He went back to Konoha and had able to talk again with Tsunade. Tsunade really sucks at betting; the a.k.a. Legendary Sucker. This was their chance to confess their own feelings for one another although they seem to know it already mutually. What would happen then after they confess? Find it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Clearing: Return to Konohagakure**

* * *

*This is in line with the Episode 126 of Naruto Shippuden about Jiraiya and Tsunade.

*I do not own Naruto, credits to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

Setting: Six months had passed and the shinobi war is finally over. The village is in peace. There are few missions sent by the hokage across different villages. Many of those are only minor missions. Naruto and all of his the same team was out of the village for a week vacation. They are due to come back sunday morning. While all of their sensei's left in the village or in a mission.

* * *

The sannin Jiraiya is alive! Jiraiya went back to the village. It is Thursday evening. Jiraiya knew that everybody knows that he is dead. He managed to survive due to the help of some villagers on the Hidden Rain. There is a skilled medic ninja their enough to treat his fatal wounds. Thanks to the skilled medic, Jiraiya's arms were put into place and his throat backed into normal although his recovery was very slow. He slept, rest, and was everyday treated since his fight with Pain. He is just lucky to be found by a ninja who was searching underneath the sea for his particular mission. He only got well last week.

Jiraiya chose not to sent any messages to Konoha that he is alive for he got in his mind that everyone knew he is dead. He does not want to give them any distractions due to that their village was still recovering. Jiraiya wants his village to focus on rebuilding their territory. It sounds kind of excuse but he just wanted be alone by himself. He just feels not yet ready...to face Tsunade, what to say...due to their bets to one another that he turned joke at the end just to escape the seriousness of their conversation. Until finally, he is ready and already regained his strength.

Jiraiya then now enters the gate of Konoha without being noticed with the guards. Preferrably, he wanted to meet Tsunade first out of anybody though he also thought to meet Naruto. He missed the place's ambiance and so he slowly walks around the village to feel the air, ground and noise of it. He decided to meet Tsunade after he ate at some place but not at Ichiraku to make sure no one would really see him. Jiraiya is still the same Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, as the night takes over, Tsunade head to the village to take some sake. She thought three sakes only for this night and she'll go home after. She walks silently looking around the people passing by until finally arrived at the bar.

She ordered as soon as she found a place in the bar to sit in, "Give me three sakes".

"Here you go." The bartender replied.

She slowly drink the first sake.

One down...

two...

and then finally the last sake was finished.

She left the money on the table and left the bar. She seems to be in a hurry for she is not just on the mood to stay long drinking in public.

As she walks, she thought of the village. She is happy and relieved that the village is now finally safe from Akatsuki and Madara. They won the war. Thanks to all the shinobi especially to Naruto, their hero who fought at the very best to achieve the peace they are enjoying now.

Tsunade despite of the happiness she felt for the village, there is something in her heart that she longs. She feels empty within herself. Tsunade already moved on to the pain she had for loosing her both beloved, Nawaki and Dan.

Jiraiya now had done eating dinner and decided to have a short walk on the place where he and Tsunade had last talked. He remember the day they had last talked. Paused there in a while to sit, feeling the cold air of the night. He then for a few minutes stand to continue walking.

While Tsunade now thinks of her long time friend who died before the war during his infiltration mission to gather information about one of the Akatsuki. She misses Jiraiya. The man who had always been her friend. She started thinking of the memories she had with him when they were still a child until their very last conversation they had. Tsunade had clearly remembered on their last conversation that Jiraiya had said to her to bet that he would die on this mission since Tsunade always loses after all, Jiraiya reasoned. Tsunade hearing that from him was shocked because it was unexpected. Indeed now, she won because Jiraiya died. On the other hand, Jiraiya had not continued the conditions on Tsunade's bet and his bet that he will come back alive. He just said that it is only a joke.

Tsunade remembering that makes her feel blue and uneasy. As she walks, she looks so down and her teary eyes looks on the pavement. She suddenly stops at the side of a wooden tree near a light post. Tears comes out on her amber eyes and it swiftly falls on her cheeks. Weeping out all her saddest emotions, she stumble to manage steady. Tsunade lost her guard on this state. Until there is a man who stand a bit distance in front of him. Tsunade saw the feet of this man. It was quite familiar to her. Slowly turning her head with her face full of tears, she managed to see with her teary eye that it was Jiraiya.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Ji..Jiraiya?" Tsunade uttered. She thinks that she is wrong because of her thoughts that filled her mind.

Jiraiya, wearing a serious face answered after a few seconds, "Tsunade". With a somehow surprised face for he did not expect to see her at that time.

"Jiraiya...why are you...how do you...ohh... I think I'm just..." She said with a shaky tone.

"I'll tell you everything." He interrupted.

He walk closer in front of her as Tsunade stares at him letting go of the tears stucked in her eyes for she can no longer manage to hold them. As Tsunade closes her eyes, tears fall on her cheeks. Jiraiya gently hold her shoulder with his right hand and Tsunade trembles. She feels his callous hand that gently touched her. Jiraiya feels Tsunade's shaking body. Jiraiya saw Tsunade seems to be vulnerable. He raises his other hand, placed on her waist running around Tsunade's back and gently hugged her. Tsunade responded, she wrapped her arms around Jiraiya's body. Tears still flow on Tsunade's closed eyes. Jiraiya had his straight look on his face and closed his eyes. They both feel each other's presence and stayed for two minutes on that place.

"Jiraiya, I am sorry, as a Hokage I haven't protected you. I should have not listened to you. I should hurry myself to help you on that mission or just sent anyone that could help you and survive."

"Tsunade, I am here and alive. Nothing to worry about that".

"But...the great Lord Fukasu..."

"Yeah he knows I am dead too, I had even wrote my message to his back because I wasn't able to speak because of my throat was cut ."

"You're right just as what he had said."

Silence filled the place until...Tsunade gently push herself from Jiraiya's embrace enough to see his face. Their eyes met, staring to each other, she whispers, Jiraiya...I don't know what to say... I did not expect this but thank you, you've come back to us...to me..."

"Ahhh... I see through it. Your gambling skills really sucks." Jiraiya said to lighten the mood. "You know Tsunade I am happy because I guess those tears are for me. Hahahaha. Jiraiya followed.

Tsunade wears a serious sad face and talks as Jiraiya also wears a serious face. "The day we last talked... I said that if I lost you, I...I would feel empty because you are the only man left in my life, you pervert...my friend. The man I deeply keep here in my heart. I am so sorry for all the things that I had done to you... making you feel bad or hurt. I know I had always hurt you. But... It is the least I can do for me to protect my sensitive feelings...I do not want to feel the same pain when I had lost Nawaki and Dan. . But...my actions did not cover my feelings.. I still feel the pain losing you... I closed my heart... I'm sorry for my selfishness Jiraiya."

"I think I had a good place in your heart huh Hime." Smiled Jiraiya. "Thank you for valuing me. I know you always do." He followed with his ever grin.

"You dummy" Tsunade cried.

"Why don't we drink? Hahaha. It has been six months since we had last one."

Tsunade seems not listening to Jiraiya but he is. It takes a few minutes for Tsunade to utter words: "It sounds different but I... I love you." Tsunade seems to be emotional now and some drops of tears manage to escape from her eyes.

Jiraiya touched her cheeks and wiped off the tears. "Anyway this is enough hahahaha.. Let us just continue to talk tomorrow morning.

Tsunade is somehow awakened from all of her emotions turning into her normal self but quite felt different towards Jiraiya's actions even she knows that it is the same Jiraiya she knows, the usual type... She just can't pinned down on her mind what is she feeling. Maybe because she is somehow had been rejected for Jiraiya did not respond.

Where are you going? Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade was awakened with her thoughts. "I am going home.. it just happened I came here. She answered.

Can I walk you home? It's already late."

Tsunade did not look bothered and said, "Do as you wish."

When Tsunade was already at her bed, she thinks of what is that feeling she had towards Jiraiya a while ago. It is very clear in her mind that she said the three words that she really mean. Why is it Jiraiya seemed not to show his reaction or any feelings when she said it. Tsunade was bothered all night and haven't got a good sleep due to that.

~Jiraiya broke their serious moment for the reason that he does not want to push any further his feelings for Tsunade already knowing the truth about Tsunade's deepest feelings. He thought that more than the love that Tsunade offers him, the most important is that Tsunade won't experience again all the pain of losing a lover. Jiraiya is presently contented to what he knew..that Tsunade loves him. Though the question that comes into his mind is when did Tsunade felt her love for him.

* * *

Next Chapter: **The Two Common Places**

Please review. This is my very first story ever written in my life and it is by sequel. I was able to write out of my admiration to Jiraiya and Tsunade vague pairing. They are my favorite characters aside from Naruto :D

Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Two Common Places**

* * *

It was already morning and Tsunade at her house was already prepared to go to the Hokage tower.

Jiraiya on the other hand is already at the tower, to Tsunade's office. Shizune was there earlier and so she already knew that Jiraiya was alive. Kakashi on Jiraiya's way to the tower saw him and so he knew it already too.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama is here". Shizune smiled and walked out the room.

"Ahh I know, I saw him already last night."

"Paperworks again Tsunade."

"Yeahh, this is your fault for making me hokage Jiraiya". Tsuande said as she walks towards her desk and sitted. Jiraiya walked also and stand facing Tsunade.

Jiraiya smiled. "Anyway you do great here, protecting our village I heard from Kakashi a while ago, sending Lady Katsuyu all over the village. If I had been the hokage, I cannot do that you know. Besides I am not the type of being hokage."

"Ahh I know you pervert".

Jiraiya grinned and laughed.

"Thank you for letting me lose to our bet." Tsunade started.

Jiraiya knows where this conversation would go so he managed to divert it to the current state of Konoha, Ahh yeah, as I know you are the legendary sucker, hahahhahaha! He lauhghed and then wear a serious face, how's the village? Are the losses were recovered?

"Ahhh, yeah turning to that point already."

"Where is Naruto and others?"

"They are now in a vacation. They're coming back next week. That Naruto, did a lot for this village. He is now a hero, who would have thought." Tsunade smiled. "He managed to defeat that Pain together with the toads from Mount Myoboku. He already surpassed you Jiraiya."

"Just as I have thought, that child is really something. Besides I am his sensei." Jiraiya laughed.

"Idiot".

"Ok see you around. I guess, I'll continue my research." Jiraiya grinned.

Tsunade somehow got hurt. After saying last night that he loves him as if he acted he heard nothing at all. As if she didn't say that. She lowered her head and unfaced Jiraiya. "Huh".

Jiraiya knows that Tsunade is hurt, he can see through her. "I guess we should have a talk, just the two of us right now." Jiraiya said with a serious face.

"I thought you are going to your _research_?"

"Nevermind that. I want to talk to you."

Tsunade affirmed and stand walking towards the door.

Jiraiya then followed.

At the restaurant they both sat on the same row at the corner. They are the only customers of the restaurant.

"What a twist of events." Jiraiya started as he poured the sake to Tsunade's glass. "It was just lately when our village was in danger." He added.

Tsunade just listens to Jiraiya.

Silence fill the them. They both know that this conversation is going about them.

Jiraiya take a sip on his glass and began talking, "I clearly heard what you had said to me last night Tsunade. I'm sorry I ignored it. I know your heart is for Dan only. We both know how you love that man. The last time we talked I just tried to push my luck. I guess this is it. I know I always wanted you maybe, it's just that I was not used to hear and to see all of your emotions pouring for me."

"Then be used to it." Tsunade uttered in a firm serious voice staring at her glass filled with sake.

Jiraiya looked at her and got really shocked. She seems very serious about all of what she had last night with him. "Look Tsunade, we are now already old hags. We aren't supposed to act like..."

"Okay I got it. I guess this conversation is over." She looked so pissed as that she was about to cry. She stood up and about to exit but Jiraiya hold a tight grip on her wrist. She pulled her hands away from her as much as she could but she cannot.

"Jiraiya! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry Tsunade we are not yet done."

"What else do we need to talk about?! You clearly indicated it!"

Jiraiya can't help and so he stood up hold her waist with his hands and put her face to his chest. "Do you know how hard is this for me? The woman I only loved in my life... I'm hurting because I do not want her to be hurted more." He whispered to her left ear.

"I just cannot understand you Jiraiya."

They escape from their hug.

"What if there are missions that is similar to what I had done, it's just that I had my luck to survive last time. You'll be left alone again and that would really cause you so much pain and you'll just keep those inside your big chest".

Tsunade brows furrowed remembering Nawaki and Dan, her too great loves.

"I love you too Tsunade, but I am not worthy for you, I am a perverted hermit you know that. Even you the woman I deeply love, I had managed to always be pervert at you. It just feels not so right, I should have respected you more Tsunade back in our old good days. I hope you understand, I am no good for you." Jiraiya suddenly said and sit down again to his chair.

It is quite evident that there is guilt to Jiraiya's serious face and Tsunade saw that.

"Yeah, ok then you deserve all the punches I sent to you back then." She sat down quitely facing their table and take a sip on her glass.

"You know before I came here I was able to investigate that the Akatsuki is still making their move to ruin all the villages not just Konoha. I guess we need to be allied with the other great villages because there is a huge threat for everyone."

"Ahh so the reports are true then. That Akatsuki very persistent."

"That is why we should all be ready. Tomorrow morning I'll continue gathering more information about it."

"!". Tsunade is alarmed. It seems a deja-vu with just a different scenario.

"Jiraiya! Is this why.. Is this the reason?"

Jiraiya did not respond.

"I guess this is why." Tsunade's mood drop low.

"Again, this is my duty as a shinobi, to fight for our existence and to seek peace." Jiraiya said.

Tears swiflty flows to Tsunade's cheeks. She is now completely fall out crying. She remembers the last time they went out drinking him saying almost exact message to her.

Jiraiya heard her sobs and mumbles of why. Why does her fate to be like this, to always lose someone she loves.

"I promise you I'll come back safe. Don't worry." Putting his hand to her shoulder. Jiraiya comforted her.

"Promise me if you come back, we will spent the remaining of our days together." Tsunade said in a weak voice.

"I will."

* * *

Next Chapter: **The Night Visitor**

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Night Visitor**

* * *

Back at the hokage tower, Tsunade hardly focuses on the paperworks. She thinks of what would might be the best way to fully eradicate and defend Konoha and other villages as well. She manages to focus but still she could not help thinking about Jiraiya. It is passed seven o'clock. She was about to leave the room. She stood and walk towards the door. When she hold a grip at the doorknob, it opened and it was Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, I was just to inform you that tomorrow morning, you need to go to the meeting with the other Kage's, Jiraiya-sama had set it. The meeting would be about the uniting all the Great Villages power to eradicate Akatsuki. You must rest and be prepared."

"Ok, Shizune."

She then escape the room. Shizune notice that she seems very tired and exhausted than from the usual.

"That dummy. He is seriously want to get me. Still keeping his cool even I already confessed to him. " Tsunade smiled as she thought.

As the night takes over, Tsunade walks from home to rest and get ready for tomorrow's duty. When...

"Tomorrow morning, cooperate well. I know you Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he lingers to Tsunade's home.

"Jiraiya! Why are you here outside my house?" Tsunade was surprised.

"Why? Do you want me inside?" He said teasingly.

"You idiot! What do you think of me?"

"Great ofcourse, hahahaha!"

"Idiot!" Tsunade's epic expression whenever Jiraiya did something annoying.

"Ahhh Jiraiya!" Pointing her red polished fingers to him. "You planned my meeting for tomorrow huh? I'm the hokage now you know! You should have consulted me first! She added afterwards.

"Yeah that is why I got everything ready for you. It's for your convenience my hime!"

Tsunade glared at him as if she was ready to throw him her ever punch!

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Jiraiya apologized for he does not want to get beaten again by her especially he'll be off for a mission tomorrow morning too.

Tsunade leaned back her position into normal state.

"I guess I shall say goodbye to you for now." Jiraiya said with a in a thoughtful manner.

Tsunade seems anxious. She experienced a sudden snap to everything about losing him once.

"I guess I must also say that to you properly." Tsunade lowered her head for she was scared and uneasy. "I'm grateful to you also Jiraiya." She whispered still looking down the pavement.

Jiraiya looked at her with compassion. "I know." He heard her whisper. "I should set now." Jiraiya added after a few minutes of silence then he turned off her and walked.

Tears slowly brew inside Tsunade's eyes and swiflty fall down to her cheeks. This time she is not drunk. Her mind is clear. She wanted to take a step forward and follow Jiraiya but then she still cannot. She knows Jiraiya would not stop and it is her duty to become strong. She knew that because she is the hokage as Jiraiya said. All of those thoughts make her sad because she is paralyzed, she cannot do anything about her realized feelings for him. She thought about it over and over. Tsunade looks so down and left crying. But then as she thought about it, a sudden thought make her move. Incoming tears had come to its end. She thought of saying something to him and it is to say _goodbye_ to Jiraiya! She have not said it yet as she recalled. So, without any further thoughts she had decided to rush towards him who is not that far yet. She could still see him from her distance. Taking her first step and then stopped. Still feeling doubtful until she recovers...and... Tap! Her other foot moved forward until she moves as she leaves the trees behind. She is now very certain and strong towards her action to catch him up. Faster and faster as much she could, she runs towards him and stopped. "Jiraiya!" She called at about a meter of distance enough for him to hear her. He stopped walking after his name was called out. He turns around and felt a sudden warm feeling on his chest. Tsunade held him tightly with her arms at his back. Jiraiya felt Tsunade's embrace and it was bliss. He stared at her. Their body as one. He wears a surprised look that eventually became earnestly passionate. He did not mind but he thought of this. He did not put so much attention to what he thought. Slowly he raise his arm and run through Tsunade's waist to her back and his other hand at the back of her head. Tightly, he caressed her body. Tsunade let Jiraiya enveloped her body. It lasted for quite some time. Staying on that situation for five minutes, they felt each other's presence quite vividly. Strong feelings feel the air by that time until they pushed themselves to each other enough for their eyes to meet. "I'll take you home." Jiraiya broke the silence and walked back to Tsunade's home. She followed and slowly he managed to put his hands on her shoulders for comfort. She could still hear her silent gasps result of her crying lately as they embraced. As they walk, undeniably she felt safe and satisfied. They now standing again in front of the gate of her home. Jiraiya withdraw his hand from her shoulders and faced her enough to see her face. "We are here. Let's take this further." Directly and in quite straight manner, Tsunade saw through him and his eyes with passion. They stare for some time and Tsunade faced to the gate and walked away from him opening the gate. "Take yourself in Jiraiya." Standing on his feet and moved towards her and they both passed the gate and now walked through enter the door. Lights are off, wind blows as they enter. The door closes gently.

* * *

Next Chapter: **Love Goodbye **

Thank you for reading! Kindly tell me your thoughts about the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Love Goodbye**

* * *

The two had moved to further get inside the house and stopped when they are at the sofa. "I've been waiting for this time to come Tsunade." Jiraiya broke the silence of the night's tranquility. Holding her close on the stomach. Tsunade without a word held his wrapped arms and stay for a while on that position feeling him so tender. "Let's have a tea?" Tsunade asked. "I'm okay." Jiraiya refused. Separating from their position to face each other, Jiraiya started to cup her face with his hands. Slowly...closely...their heads meet as one. The night is so still as the moon illuminates. A kiss so warm and gentle. A presence that never felt so close. Hands at the sides slowly moving upward. Resting, touching one's back as their lips part...touch...then part enough so to see one's face. Eyes met one's deepest gazes they have ever made. At the edge is a narrow way to her room. "I wonder if you are in a hurry you could.."

"I'll stay. If that would be fine." Jiraiya interfered.

Tsunade smiled. She took his arms and walked towards the room and entered. "Stay with me until I got to sleep."

"Why don't we.."

Tsunade went to the bathroom, left side of the wall near the door to wash her body and Jiraiya on that room removed his slippers. He already cleansed himself before he set out for his planned journey tonight.

When Tsunade went out the bathroom, she saw Jiraiya's not around, the room was empty. She was a bit anxious as she moved around the room until the door opens and saw Jiraiya.

"Where did you go?"

"Were you scared, I wasn't around for a moment?" Jiraiya teased.

"Hell yeah!"

"You seem very straight to me now, your guards are down Tsunade."

Tsunade wearing a white plain kimono and pants did not answer and rested her body on the bed at the floor located near the right window. Jiraiya walks towards the bed and sat down on Tsunade's left side. She seems serious, thoughts clouded her mind. Thinking about him leaving again. All of the people she once cherished were gone. And then she's just afraid that Jiraiya would meet the same fate for now he already has a quite special place in her heart too.

"I just check on the doors outside." Jiraiya said as he sits.

On an instant, Tsunade rose and punched him on his stomach. It is just a bearable punch.

"Huh! Acting very confident towards me huh!" Tsunade gave her signature look whenever she's annoyed with Jiraiya after she punches him.

Jiraiya had almost fall towards her due to the impact. "Hey that hurts! What's that for?"

"For making me worry, you idiot!" Tsunade glared.

"I'm sorry then hime." Quickly apologizing for the fear that more punches would hit his body.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing? You agreed to stay here with me until I got to sleep."

"Yeah that's why I am here."

"Take a nap then."

"Ahh, sure, I'm so handsome, you can't wait Tsunade. Hahahhahahhaha!"

"You baka!"

Jiraiya quickly lay down his body because knowing Tsunade there are high chances of getting hit.

"I guess this is it. Good night Tsunade."

Tsunade already closed her eyes. Jiraiya cannot believe that they are together at this night, lying side by side with a small distance. He got up to sit on the bed, he removed his jacket and other accessories enough to feel comfortable. He just put down his things to the ground. "I'll stay here for a while until you got to sleep." He uttered then, he returned his back to bed. He glanced over her face and so he adjusted his body moving closer to her face. He gave Tsunade a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her left ear, "Thank you. I love you Tsunade." As he glanced back, he notices that Tsunade's eyes are open. He paused on the position where his lips almost touch Tsunade's nose. "Jiraiya...I love you too." She whispered back directly. Tsunade bring forward her arms, wrapping Jiraiya's neck. His neck lowered when Tsunade's hands were already touching it. Jiraiya touched his nose to Tsunade's. They both smiled. They understood each other. Sweet and inseparable gazes met for a minute. Until Jiraiya touched her nose again now with his lips, moving downward until he pressed her lips with his.

They both started to pour all of their deepest emotions with one another. From the lips down her neck, Jiraiya took charge. He gently move his hand to Tsunade's left hip, tracing her body figure while his other hand is with her shoulder near the neck. He spread his thighs, cornering Tsunade's straight position on the bed. Almost touching her lower part on the stomach with his stomach then as they move, his chest presses hers.

Kissing and hugging one another, Tsunade remove Jiraiya's top. Touching his muscular physique, she blushes. Now sitting on the bed, he let her soft hands run through his chest while holding her hands. They are sitting on a distance so Jiraiya moved closer to her while her hands on his chest and his hands on her back. Slowly they started to kiss again as they almost hug one another. Tsunade parted a bit and she push Jiraiya enough to lay down again in bed. Widening her legs she is now sitting at his stomach. Jiraiya moved backward enough to rest her back on the wall of the bed while Tsunade followed while loosening the grip of her top until he had moved himself closer to Tsunade and put his hands on her back enough to remove her top faster. She then let Jiraiya do it and moved his hands lower and placed it to Jiraiya's pants trying to remove it as well. He then suceeded, revealing her bountiful breast she then removed her own pants and Jiraiya did the same to his pants. She managed to get a blanket from her bed enough to cover her back spreading enough with their two naked bodies. She leans her face forward to his chest and kiss his right nipple and send a mouthful of kisses as she moves upward on his neck. At the same time, his callous hands were running up and down her hips and butt. He then pull her butt for their bodies to be closer. Tsunade is not yet done and she licks the corner of his neck as he place his hands on her back. After the neck, she hungrily kisses his right chest down to his stomach. Jiraiya shivered, his spines were aired with pleasure and he begins to be stimulated. Back to his chest, she stares at it and so she paused. "It was Naruto's..." Jiraiya said. "Ahh, I know." Tsunade answered. "Am I doing fine or..." She added. "You are doing great." Jiraiya interrupted. He moved closer to her and kissed her lips while grabbing her to lie down on the bed. "It's my turn now." Jiraiya said as his nose touches her neck. She then smiled. His head lingers on her big busts, Tsunade notices it and said, "That's only for this night Jiraiya." And she smiles to him and her hands touched his head and Jiraiya went down to her chest. He sent a mouthful of pleasurable kisses on her busts. She pants, he gasps. Without any word, they position themselves to be one at that night. Their body moves up, down as they manage to kiss on their lips and neck as the timing permits. As they were almost satisfied meeting their deepest affections to one another. They broke from the fondness of their physique, his chest pressing hers as they lie down from extreme sensual gratification.  
Facing one another, he whispers, "Tsunade, I love you." She kisses him on his lips and says, "I know you do, I love you too Jiraiya." They started to embrace again and kiss one another all over their bodies. Until he stops, "Tsunade, I am really happy tonight being with you. I just want to say that to you."

"Ahh, I also feel the same now." Tsunade answers. They now then rested their bodies covered with the blanket. For minutes, they place themselves...wrapping his arms to her shoulders while her hands on his chest.

"Forgive me, I know I hurted you so much. You know Jiraiya, everytime you set out of Konoha to find your destiny before, I feel sad and worried. I would not again see your for later...for years, I missed you. That is what I think during those days whenever you pursue finding your destiny." She paused and continue as Jiraiya listens to her, "Maybe you are wondering why all of a sudden I am being like this to you which is the exact opposite of my actions before. I love you ever since when you have been there when Nawaki died. I came to fully realized and acknowledged that when Dan died. That is why... during that night, I...I know we promised to each other not to talk about that anymore but I just want you to know that I wouldn't have given myself to you if I do not have anything for you Jiraiya. I know I hurted you when I said I only did that because I missed Dan so much. I'm sorry Jiraiya, I've been scared. I'm not yet ready to enter another relationship. Come to think of it, that night happened after 5 years when Dan died. I know that it would be fine for me to go with you, just to try but I never expected that we are going that far that night when you asked me out and..."

"Tsunade, it's okay, you don't need to.." Jiraiya interrupted.

"Now...I just want to tell you that I really mean those words I said to you. The one that I had said that I also have feelings for you." She continued.

Jiraiya rose and clothed himself back. "Thank you Tsunade. I was wrong too."

Tsunade rose too and tears slip to her eyes. "No, I understand you, You were just searching for your destiny."

She then clothed herself back as Jiraiya looked at her and said. "That was in the past though, we should not wallow about it. We have our present right now and I'm happy about it." Jiraiya smiles. Tsunade sees sincerity through his smile and make her heart feel very happy about it. She smiles too with her utmost respect and genuine happiness.

"Tomorrow is another day that must be accomplished. This is our will of fire Tsunade, to protect our village, the ones we love, our friends." Jiraiya said.

"I know, I am the hokage. The person who must be the strongest to give hope for our people and to give security." Tsunade responded.

As they stand, they could see through themselves that they are ready no matter what would happen to them. Jiraiya walks towards her and said "Tsunade, take care of yourself."

"Ahh yes, you too must double your guards Jiraiya." She said with a firm voice.

Their eyes gazes to one another. Jiraiya pulled Tsunade closer to him and they kiss. A kiss that seems to heal all of their pains, doubts, fears, loneliness and sorrow. A kiss that is full of love.

"As promised, I'll stay until you got to sleep." Jiraiya said as their mouth slowly separates.  
Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at him. "I am really grateful to have a friend...a lover like you. Jiraiya, I love you."

Jiraiya stared at her and said, "I love you Tsunade."

She kisses him again and said, "Goodbye Jiraiya. You already said that to me a while ago. As I said, I haven't said my goodbye to you that's why I ran after you... to say goodbye."

Jiraiya just stares at her then said, "If anything happens, the two of us must just go on living. I know we will meet again when the right time comes..."

About one minute passed and he continued talking.  
He said, "Will you still be my lover Tsunade when that time comes?"

Tsunade eyes widened. She knows why Jiraiya asks this to her. That is because of Dan. She do not say a word while he stares at him. Looking him in the eyes, she somehow feels pain on that question. But then Tsunade smiles and said, "Jiraiya..from the vey beginning, you are my love, my first love and the one whom I am going to love last."

Jiraiya did not expected much to Tsunade. His eyes widened.

"Maybe you haven't expected that." Tsunade said. He do not say a word. He could not say a word. He did not know what to say as if his head got blanked. Tears swiftly flows out of his eyes. His face is relaxed but his eyes could not stop crying. Tsunade touches his face with his two hands. She did not know what to say. They only look at each other's eyes. Jiraiya slowly moves closer to Tsunade. His arms wrapping her back. He then moves his chest near her as he hold her back. Tsunade gave Jiraiya a hug. It is obvious that Jiraiya had been touched to Tsunade's words. He cannot tell what he is feeling. He just whispered to Tsunade on a shaky voice, "I love you, thank you Tsunade." He is still crying. Tsunade could hear his gasps and she held him tighter, burying herself to him. Jiraiya responded and hold him tighter. Minutes passed and now they release themselves to one another. Jiraiya is okay now.

"I guess it's getting late. You should rest now." Jiraiya said. They walk towards the bed and sat.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade thinks of inviting him to sleep on her house but she thinks it's not good. He may have something to do. She lie down on her bed as Jiraiya sat near him.

"Tsunade?"

"Nothing."

"Aha! You like my name huh!" Deep inside, Jiraiya knows what Tsunade thinks but instead he decided to cool down there situation.

"Oi!" Tsunade responded cooperately.

"Close your eyes now hime."

And she closes her eyes.

"Sleep tight my love." Jiraiya then kissed her on the lips. He could feel that Tsunade move her lips.

Jiraiya left as Tsunade sleeps soundly.

"Haha, just like the old days. Her sleeping is still noisy. Hahahaha, same Tsunade I know." Jiraiya goes back to his cheerful manner.

I hope we could successfully do our mission so we can be together. He thought on his mind.

* * *

These two character acts very indifferently during normal days to what is deep inside on thier hearts. Acting so happy is Jiraiya where deep inside very lonely. Acting so tough is Tsunade where deep inside is fearful. Although, they deeply care for one another when the time calls for it; Both of them are obviously caring for one another.

_  
Yosh! I like this pairing! :"  
This chapter had a lot of touchy and moving situations. Hehe that's just my thought. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading this chapter. If you have time, kindly review this chapter and my previous chapters. Thank you so much!


End file.
